A man's worst Nightmare
by saffarinda
Summary: A mans worst Nightmare. What is it? Read to find out ;) - one shot, complete


The doctor, Amy and Rory were in the TARDIS. They had just been to the Town of Mercy and to avoid any incidents with the doctor prepared to give any lives, the Ponds had decided to travel with the doctor before settling down again. Not to mention the fact that they missed the bow-tie wearing alien like crazy.

So here they were, listening to the doctor as he twirled around the TARDIS console giving suggestions for places to visit "How about Egypt? We can go and visit Cleopatra, although after the show River put on… maybe not. We could visit Falapatora? Amazing planet, do the best ice cream in the universe. Though in the winter it is abit chilly. I don't think humans can resist –248 degrees can they?"

Amy laughed lightly as she replied "No, we wouldn't," She was just realising how much she missed her Doctor.

"Can we visit the Hollywood ages? I've always wanted to go to a Hollywood party in the Golden Hollywood ages," Rory said, grinning.

"Hollywood ages, great, sure, lets say 1956 around August, haha," the Time Lord laughed as he pushed buttons and pulled leavers, not pushing the blue borings, obviously.

The Ponds held on as the TARDIS came to a shaky stop. "Let's go then," the Doctor said, running towards the door. "Wait, shouldn't we change?" Rory asked, running up to him.

"Nah, walk around like you own the place and they'll not bother asking. Works for me," The Doctor grinned back and before opening the door said one of his most famous catchphrases "Come along, Ponds,"

The Doctor stepped outside, Amelia following then Rory. "Wow, for once you've managed to get the correct year," Amy remarked.

The doctor gave her a look before turning back to the scene. They were on a red carpet surrounded by the press who had all froze when they saw a blue box appear out of no-where.

"Hello," the Doctor grinned "I'm the doct-," he was cut off by a shout "DOCTOR! I knew you wouldn't leave me," Marilyn shouted joyfully running towards him.

The doctor looked like a deer caught in headlights. Rory raised an eyebrow at him as Amy said "Doctor…"

"Run, run, run away now," the doctor whispered beginning to head back to his TARDIS but caught off by Marilyn throwing her arms around his neck and snogging him, to the amusement of Amy and pure shock of Rory.

There was a cough from behind them and they turned to see Taylor Swift their with a raised eyebrow (sorry, just had to put Swift in this) "What do you think you're doing with my husband?" she asked.

Amy looked at Doctor giving him a "Now way did you fricken marry Taylor Swift,"

"Your husband? I think you'll find he's MY husband," Marilyn sniffed. "Actually, I think you'll find he's my husband,"

Everyone turned to see River Song "Hello Sweetie," she said pleasantly. The Doctor nodded, achnolaging her, finding this a very awkward situation.

"He's my husband, I married him on a beach in Hawii," Taylor said, giving the doctor an adoring look. The doctor shifted, glancing at Rory who looked like he might murder the Doctor.

"I married him in a chapel two years ago," Marilyn said, pulling the Doctor closer to herself. River looked furious and said "I married him ontop of a pyramid in Egypt,"

And so began the fight over the doctor. Every girl was arguing over who the Doctor loved more, which Amy found quite surprising for River but she was showing she clearly loved her Doctor.

Rory stood their, fuming over the fact that the Doctor had married people so carelessly. Marilyn was currently snogging the Doctor… again, and having two furious women attempting to pull her off whilst the doctor lay there, pinned to the ground.

After half an hour of arguing, where Amy and Rory's feet were now beginning to ache, River finally shouted "That's it," and pulled the Doctor off to the TARDIS with Amy and Rory and quickly shut the door as they entered, but you could still hear the other two women's shouts.

"Sweetie?" River asked in question. "What was that all about?" The Doctor flushed red "Weeell…" he began slowly, not knowing what to say about the fact that he was unfortunate enough to have 3 of his wives meet.

River sighed to herself, she couldn't be angry at the Doctor while he looked so adorably cute, so instead she pressed her lips against his. Rory's face went even darker, now the shade of blood as the shocked Doctor began to kiss his wife back.

After about one minute (which was very short for them) they broke apart. "Just one warning," River said, fiddling with the Doctors soft hair, not caring one bit that her parents were standing right behind them.

"What?" the Doctor asked, glancing down at his wife. "Watch out that bow-tie," she said winking saucily at him and pressing a quick kiss against the Doctors lips before going to the console leaving a crimson red doctor in her wake.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Sooo, this just came to my head. It would be longer but I cba xD Review and tell me what you thought :D

~ saffarinda


End file.
